Preteen Drama
by Live-Love-Fangirl123
Summary: Welcome to The New season of Total Drama This season has a new twist! Instead of using Teens we are using Preteens! and how is this complete without the center of all teenage drama, Middle School. FIRST CHAPTER UP!
1. APP

**Preteen Drama**

**AN: Hello and welcome to the newest season of total drama this season will be the most different because instead of teens we will be using preteens! (ages 10-13) also a different location the center of all preteen drama, also known as **_**Middle School.**_ **The way this season will play out is that each contestant just thinks that they are applying to get into some fancy boarding school **_**but**_** they are actuly going to be starring in the new season of total Drama! so send those apps in so the drama can begin!**

**App**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age (10-13):**

**Physical Apperance (Height,Weight, skin colour Ect.):**

**Hometown:**

**Hair (Colour and style)**

**Eye Colour:**

**Everyday wear :**

**Swimsuit:**

**PJ's:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Do they want to be in a relationship?:**

**If So with Who?:**

**Sexuality:**

**Audition Tape (Optional):**

**Chalenge Ideas: (Optional):**

**Anything I missed:**

**so thats it folks please send in your OC's because I will only be accepting about 16- 18! Please P.M me the APP.**


	2. Half cast

**AN: Hey i'm back! This is not the final cast list but it's most of it. I am still excepting Apps but I will only take 1 or 2 more girls I am in desperate nead of GUYS! So please if you send in an App can it please try to be a guy but without further ado Half the cast list!**

_**Girls**_

**Marcel Freedman - SilentScreaming1944**

**Ashtyn Grey - MARCELWAZHERE**

**Ruby Oda - shayvion**

**Caitlin Shizuyama - Fireworks and Chocolate **

**Deylanie Valencia - Coderrafan4**

**Brooke Dunn - Yonna9queen**

**Bailey Dunn - Yonna9queen**

**Zaria Taylor - Weird Goth Girl**

**Ella Hudson - creative168**

***OPEN*  
*OPEN***

_**Guys**_

**Hector Knapp - mgoldberg**

**Darren Gate - DARKWOLF180**

**Jace Jhonson - shayvion**

**Adam Link - creative168**

**Ashton (Ash) North - SilentScreaming1944 **

***OPEN***

***OPEN***

***OPEN***

***OPEN***

***OPEN***

**If you were not picked it doesn't mean you are defenitely not going to be in the story it just means that I haven't decided just for a note a may have to change a few things with your OC but nothing major if I get to out of line just PM me and I'll fix it. so Apps are still open so just please PM them to me!**


	3. Full Cast list!

**AN: Hello there everyone! I come to you with *Drumroll please* The Final Cast List! YAY! so here it is!**

_**Girls**_

**Jane Carrion - DARKWOLF180**

**Marcel Freedman - SilentScreaming1944 **

**Ashtyn Grey - MARCELWAZHERE**

**Ruby Oda - shayvion**

**Caitlin Shizuyama - Fireworks and Chocolate**

**Deylanie Valencia - Coderrafan4**

**Brooke Dunn - Yonna9queen**

**Bailey Dunn - Yonna9queen**

**Zaria Tander- Weird Goth Girl**

**Ella Hudson - creative168**

**Kelsie Angelo -Peacelovebackstroke**

_**Guys**_

**Hector Knapp - mgoldberg**

**Darren Gate - DARKWOLF180**

**Jace Jhonson - shayvion**

**Adam Link - creative168**

**Ashton (Ash) North - SlientScreaming1944**

**Mason Shawn - DARKWOLF180**

**Elliott Clark - MARCELWAZHERE**

**Bradley Angelo - Peacelovebackstroke**

**Damien Valencia - Coderrafan4**

**So this is the full Cast! I have started writing the first chapter so it will be up very shortly.**


	4. Chapter 1 meet the campers!

**AN: Hey there everyone! I have the first chapter of the story! YAY! Sorry About the super long wait! I might have to change your character the slightest bit but if I get to out of hand just PM me and tell me. So without further Ado...Preteen Drama**

Chris walks out in front of and old large building.

"Hey everyone out there and watching welcome to our new season of Total Drama. But because this is our 15th season special we have decided to change it up a bit. instead of using teenagers we are using Preteens! But the best part is that they don't even know that they are going to be on the show they just think that they are going to some boarding school! You most likely noticed that we are at a differnt loation to."

Chris geustures to the large building behind him with a sign that says _Darkwood Academy School for the Preteens._"You can't have preteens without middle school! This season we have some of the most interesting preteens ever!

A bus can be seen in the distance starting to slow down

"Oh here they come now!"

as the bus slows down out come 20 excited preteens.

"Guys, Why is Chris Mclean here?" a girl with long blonde hair asks.

"Oh by the way all of you are not going to boarding school you will be starring in the the new season of Total Drama!"

"OH MY GOD REALLY!"

"I'm So excited!"

"I LOVE this show!"

"We never agreed to this!"

"Well that doesn't matter because I have these signed forms from your parents saying that you are all able to live at Darkwood Academy for the next few months! And you are still living at Darkwood just not doing school there. So with these signed Premission Forms you have to do whatever I say!" says Chris

"Well enough about that lets introduce our newest contestants!"

"Marcel Freedman"

Marcel was really tall and skinny with jet black hair and purple eyes.

"Ashton North"

Ashton was normal height and he had black shaggy hair with emerald green eyes.

"My name is Ash. and if anyone calls me anything different we are going to have a problem." After thatg Ash just smirks and walks away.

"Elliott Clark"

Elliott was average height with jet black short hair and stunning green eyes.

"Ruby Oda"

Ruby was really short and small with Black wavy hair and green eyes.

"Zaria Tander"

Zaria was average height and very petite with light brown wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Hector Knapp"

Hector was averaged sized with dark brown hair and brown eyes. hector just smirked and walked away when he was called.

Zaria thought that Hector was very calm and collected. _Too _Calm and collected he had to be the least bit nervous! he is going on national television! Zaria thought."_Unless..._ He already knew! well I guess that is up to me to find out!"Zaria thought.

"Ella Hudson"

Ella was really skinny and had her brown hair tied up in a ribbion.

"Adam Link"

Adam was pretty muscular with looks like Justin's.

"Mason Shawn"

Mason was pretty tall with kind of wavy short red hair and brown eyes.

"Jane Carrion"

Jane was average size with red hair that went to her shoulders and black eyes.

"Ashtyn Grey"

Ashtyn was short abd skinny with ombre wavy hair and soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Darren Gate"

Darren was average sized with brown hair that had kind of a disheveled look to it and brown eyes.

"Jace Jhonson"

Jace was average sized with black hair that was kind of curly and Hazel eyes.

"Caitlin Shizuyama"

Caitlin was really Petite with black hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes.

"This season we also have alot of family on the show. our first set of twins are Deylanie and Damien Valencia!"

Damien was pretty tall and a bit muscled. Deylanie was really petite. They both had black hair but Deylanie's was long and wavy and Damien's was in a mohalk with the sides dyed red. They both had bright green eyes.

"Now our second set of twins are Bailey and Brooke Dunn!"

They were both the same height and they were both petite. They both has chestnut brown hair but Bailey's was in princess curls with a red hedband and Brooke's was in two straight pigtails. They both had bluish green eyes.

"Now our two last contestants are cousins please welcome Kelsie and Bradley Angelo!"

They both had pale skin but Bradley had has lots of freckels. Kelsie was really small and Bradley was average with small muscles. Kelsie had long straight blonde hair and Bradley had Bright red hair and they both had bright green eyes.

"Okay so now that we are done introducing everyone it's time to make teams. This season the teams will be seperated into the Nerds and the Populars. So you will all go one by one and stand here and tell everyone a little bit about yourselves and I will decide if you are Nerds or Populars. So let's start with you Bradley." Chris says

"Ok sure. Well my name is Bradley Angelo. I'm a pretty laid back kind of guy and I love to draw and paint."

"NERDS!" Chris yells.

"You next!" Chris yells as he points to Ella.

"Me?"

"Well who else?"

" Well my name is Ella Hudson and I love school and...

"NERDS!" Chris interupts.

"Okay now you Ashtyn."

"Hello everyone my name is Ashtyn Grey and I love bright colours and doing random things!"

"NERDS!" Chris yells out.

"Please tell me that my who cast are not all losers!"

"Oh you want someone popular? Then pick me!" Kelsie says.

"Fine. Go ahead Kelsie."

"Well my name is Kelsie Angelo and I totally LOVE cheerleading! I also have a fashion blog which is Totally popular! So you guys should like Totally check it out!"

"POPULARS!" Chris yells out.

"Finally someone who is not a total loser!" Ash says.

"Okay then how about you go next then Ash." Chris says.

"Sure why not My name is Ash North and I go to a middle school were I am feared and Respected for many things, I pretty much Live in Detention.

"POPULARS!"

"Thought so." Ash says. "Marcel Next!" Chris yells out. " My name is Marcel Freedman I'm 13 and i'm pretty carefree unless you make me mad! I also pretty much live in detention.

"POULARS!"

"Elliot Next!" "I'm Elliot and I'm a pretty friendly person and I signed up to try something new." Elliot says as he smiles.

"NERDS!"

"Adam! Your next!" "Well my name is Adam link but you can call me kick-ass" Adam says with a wink "I like cheerleaders and myself because, well who wouldn't?" Adam says as he flexes.

"POPULARS!"

"Deylanie Next!" "My name is Deylanie I love excitment and doing daring things and I also really like Dancing!"

"POPULARS!"

"Damien Next" "I'm Damien and I think I am a pretty friendly guy I take Dancing with my sister Deylanie.

"You are a popular but i'm going to put you on the nerds for some brother sister competion! My ratings will be through the roof this season! Same for You Brooke and Bailey I'm spliting you up too."This is Not fair!" Damien says. "Well too bad because this is MY show and NOT yours! So Bailey you are on the Populars and Brooke you are on the Nerds!"

"Hector Your next!" "My name is Hector Knapp and I love this show. "Thats it?" Chris asks. "Yeah" "Fine! Populars then."

"Ruby next." "My name is Ruby Oda I am a pretty friendly person and I can bring in ratings more then Justin EVER did." Ruby Says and Smiles with the Justin Theme music in the backround.

"Populars"

"Jace Next!" "I'm Jace Jhonson and I am a surfer and I am super excited to be on the show because You Only Live Once!" "Hey you stole that from a song!"Ash says.

"POPULARS!"

"Next Jane!" " I'm Jane Carrion and I am a fun type of girl who loves to paint and Draw!"

"Nerds!"

"Mason Next!" "I'm Mason and I am a pretty nice person and I try to help people as much as I can."

"NERDS!"

"Zaria is Next!"' "I'm Zaria Tander I am a caring person and i am a very loyal friend!"

"NERDS!"

"So to make the teams even I am just going to chose the next peoples your on the Nerds and Darren You are on the Populars."

"On the Populars we have Kelsie, Ash, Marcel, Adam, Deylanie, Bailey, Hector, Ruby, Jace and Darren

"On the Nerds we have Bradley, Ella, Ashtyn, Elliot, Damien, Brooke, Jane, Mason, Zaria and Caitlin.

"For our first chalenge you will be handcuffed to a person from the opposing team. Everyone will have a whistle, And if you blow your whistle because you can't take being handcuffed anymore the other team gets a point. So here are the people who are together.

Bradley and Bailey

Ella and Adam

Ashtyn and Ash

Elliot and Marcel

Damien and Ruby

Brooke and Jace

Jane and Darren

Mason and Deylanie

Zaria and Hector

Caitlin and Kelsie

"Tune in next time to see what happens to our handcuffed contestants on _**PRETEEN DRAMA!**_"

**AN: I am finaly Done! Sorry for the long wait!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Total Drama I only own this plot line!**

**Review!**


End file.
